


Molly Gets Her Gift

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, and fluff, hehehehe, sequel to All I want for Christmas is You, there be smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'All I want for Christmas is You'. MrsMCrieff wanted the night at Baker Street ... hehehe >:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Gets Her Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescienceofsherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/gifts), [MrsMCrieff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/gifts).



> I blame this entirely on MrsMCrieff, she left a lovely comment on my one-shot 'All I want for Christmas is You'
> 
> and she also said that she wanted that night at Baker Street.
> 
> Well ... that got my mind whirring.
> 
> So much for not doing any writing in December ... hehehe
> 
> Hope you like it MrsMCrieff!
> 
> I'm also gifting this to thescienceofsherlolly, because she is just wonderful and deserves all the love!

 

* * *

A Sequel to [ _All I want for Christmas is You_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2761667)

_Previously_

"I agree with the words to the song," Sherlock said to her. "Well, not exactly all of them, but the important ones."

Molly blinked at him. "What song?"

He gave a weary roll of his eyes. "The one you were humming!"

With that said he strode from the lab leaving behind a very confused Molly.

Not five minutes later her text tone chirped, snapping her out of her reverie. She grabbed up her mobile and saw that it was from Sherlock.

 _Come to Baker Street after your shift and I'll explain in further detail_. – SH

 _You may want to ask someone to check in on your cat_. – SH

* * *

Molly arrived outside of Baker Street an hour later. Her heart was racing, and she could feel that her palms were beginning to sweat. After she paid the driver she stepped out of the cab and rubbed her hands on the fronts of her trousers. She took in a deep breath of the cold night air and glanced upward.

Lights were on in the flat, and she was certain she could just make out the silhouette of Sherlock looking down at her. She quickly looked away, took in another deep breath and was about to ring the bell, when the door suddenly swung open, revealing Sherlock.

"Hh-hi," she said meekly.

He smiled. "Come on up." He turned about; his dressing gown twirling in such a way that Molly couldn't take her eyes off of it as she followed him up the stairs.

"Is Mrs. Hudson not at home?" she asked.

"No. She's off in Scotland, gallivanting about with some new beau."

"Well that's nice."

He let out a sniff as he helped her out of her coat. Stepping forward she took in the sight of the flat. Fairy lights were strung over the mirror and a tiny little twinkling tree was sat upon his coffee table.

"You decorated?" she queried with a smile, noting that even Billy the skull was donned with a mini Santa hat.

He grimaced slightly. "Compliments of Mrs. Hudson. She snuck in while I was out. I kept it because I thought you might like it."

"Oh." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down as she toed at the floor. "Sherlock … why … why exactly am I here? What did you mean … with what you said earlier?"

"Molly, don't be like that. It's perfectly obvious."

Her eyes snapped up, an expression on her face that he was used to seeing on John's.  _Ahhh … it's obvious to me, but not to her._ He swallowed and took a step towards her. "The song you were humming … do you recall the lyrics?"

She shook her head, and he fought back a smile, knowing that was a lie.

"I believe they go somewhat like this: 'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true …" He brought up his hand, cupping her face. "'All I want for Christmas … is  _you_.'"

He dipped his head forward, and she breathed out his name against his lips, the moment before he kissed her. His arm snaked around her waist, his hand moving to the small of her back, pressing her against him as the kiss deepened and she began to return it. Her hands became buried in his hair, and he couldn't hold back the groan caused by the sensation of her nails scraping against his scalp. When they at last parted for breath, she stared up at him with widened eyes, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Sherlock I-I'm—"

He stopped her words with another kiss, this one much quicker and a bit gentler.

"Don't Molly, don't say that.  _I_ kissed you, there's no need to apologize. I kissed you, because I wanted to kiss you. I asked you here tonight, because I want you here."

She started to duck her head, but he moved his hand to her chin to tilt her back up, their eyes meeting.

"According to that ridiculous film that Mary forced me to partake in watching, Christmas is the time to tell the truth. And the truth is … I love you, Molly Hooper."

"You-you do?"

He nodded, moving his hand from her chin to cup her cheek. "I do. I know it may be hard for you to believe me, all I've ever done is given you compliments to make you do something for me … but they were always genuine compliments and—"

"Sherlock," Molly cut in.

"Mmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

He did just that, the kiss quickly growing in passion. When she whimpered against his lips, as his tongue brushed against hers, the noise sent a fissure of pleasure straight to his groin. He couldn't help but wonder how such a simple sound could cause his body to ache for her.

"Sherlock," she whispered breathlessly against his lips.

"Yes?"

"I found someone to check in on Toby," she told him with a smile.

"Good."

He scooped her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her to his bedroom. After nudging the door shut behind him he laid her down upon the bed and kneeled over her, their lips meeting once more. She grabbed onto him, pulling him down on top of her. He groaned into her mouth as their bodies became pressed together.

She began to push on his dressing gown and within moments it was tossed to the floor. As their lips met yet again, he could feel her fingers upon the buttons of his shirt. He let out a soft hiss when she pressed her palms to his chest. Grabbing at the hem of her jumper, he pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor where it joined his dressing gown. He too worked quickly at the buttons of her blouse, leaving a trail of kisses down the length of her neck whilst she undid the cufflinks on his shirt.

As her milky white skin became revealed to him, he placed a kiss, reveling in her soft noises of approval. Their shirts flew to the floor and before Sherlock had a chance to fully take in the sight of her, she reached behind and undid her bra. He buffered for several moments, the sight of her breasts ( _not too small, not in the slightest_ ), making his mouth water. He took one perky pink nipple between his lips and she gasped, quickly followed by a moan as he laved her skin with his tongue.

"God Sherlock, that feels good!"

He moved to her other breast, his cock giving a painful twitch. Once he had his fill, he kissed his way upwards, not stopping until he reached her mouth, before covering her breasts with his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingertips. She squealed into his kiss, arching her back slightly.

"I need you," she whimpered.

He let out a noise of agreement, moving back onto his knees so that he could undo the button and zip of his trousers. Molly did the same with her own, both of them watching the other as they finished undressing. Shoes, socks, trousers and pants were kicked to the floor. Before Molly had a chance to get a good look at his naked body, he pounced upon her, making her laugh in delight.

The moment the warmth of him was pressed fully against her, she let out a loud, happy moan. He peppered her jaw line with kisses, murmuring softly to her. When she realized what he was saying, her heart stuttered in her chest. He was whispering to her, ' _I love you_ ', over and over.

Molly tilted her head slightly, their lips meeting before she pulled away and brushed the tip of her nose against his. "I love you too," she said softly.

He smiled before his eyes widened in shock when she suddenly wrapped her hand around the length of him. After letting out a curse he dropped his head to her shoulder, as she began to slowly pump his cock. When she palmed the head he cursed again, his hips rolling, before he grabbed her hand, stilling her movements. She giggled quietly and he raised himself up to look at her.

She was biting down on her bottom lip, but released it when she let out a gasp. He had slipped a finger between her slick folds, landing squarely on her clit.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhhh!"

Her head dropped back with her eyes clenched tight, her breasts rising and falling as he continued to circle her clit. She swore loudly when without warning he delved a finger into her centre. He continued to work her clit with his thumb as he slowly slid his finger in and out of her.

"I'm going to...! I'm going to ...! Ahh! Ahh!"

He felt her walls clench around him as she made soft peeping noises, her body twitching slightly. With one final stroke of her clit, he slipped his finger out of her and sucked it clean. He was pleased to discover that he liked the taste of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, peering at him as she struggled to get her breath. He watched her, allowing and waiting for her to decide the next move.

"Come here," she said, as she held her arms out to him.

He did, curling up against her, never having felt so at home in another's embrace. She kissed him, starting off gentle and slow, but it quickly grew in hunger.

Sherlock settled himself directly above her, the tips of her breasts brushing against his chest. When he felt her hands on his arse, pressing down, pushing him closer to her, he groaned into her mouth.

"Molly!" he gasped out, staring down at her. "This is what you want?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Yes. And I'm quite certain it's what you want as well."

He hadn't realized that she had removed one of her hands from his arse, only noticing when she gave his cock a teasing stroke with her finger.

"Christ! Molly!" he hissed.

She giggled, her mirth continuing as he swatted her hand away, grabbing her wrist and raising it above her head, before pinning it to the mattress.

"Oh!"

He had nudged at her opening with the head of his cock, circling it, gathering up her juices before sliding upwards to her clit.

"Ahhh!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a low moan as he dragged the tip over and around her taut nub.

"Molly. Molly, look at me."

Her eyes popped open, meeting his strong gaze. He slipped into her, slowly, cautiously, watching as her mouth formed a small 'o'. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, overwhelmed, and yet entirely at peace with how  _good_  she felt around him.

With his one free hand he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, before gently slipping his cock out of her, only to quickly delve back into her warmth.

"Oh yes!"

That was all the encouragement he needed, settling into a rhythm of deep thrusts, wanting to fully revel in the tight heat of her body around him. She held onto him as he pressed his lips to her neck, unable to hold back his groans.

Sex had always been an overwhelming experience for him; his mind exploding with sensations he was unable to calculate and control. But with Molly it was entirely different. His mind was quiet, focusing only on her, wanting to make her feel as good as she was making him feel.

He raised his head and pressed his lips to hers, their bodies continuing to rock together in unison. He let out another groan when she raised her legs, and squeezed his hips with her thighs. Removing his hold from her wrist he clasped her hand in his, their fingers lacing together. They continued to kiss but had to pull apart when they became desperate for breath.

Sherlock stared down at her, watching as Molly suddenly gasped before her back arched and she cried out his name. He was positive he had never seen anything so beautiful. As she became even tighter around him, his thrusts grew erratic, each of his nerve endings feeling as if they were on fire. Her name came out on a rush of air as he gave one final thrust, and his cock throbbed deep inside of her.

Molly held him close as his body gave way. He breathed heavily against her neck, barely registering anything but the warmth of her. It took him several moments to reboot, there was no other word for it, and when he did he gently moved to the side and pulled her with him.

She smiled, drinking in the sight of his disheveled curls and kiss-swollen lips. He returned the smile, cupping her face before bringing his mouth to hers. As they slowly kissed, he slid his hand down her neck, over her breast, brushing across her ribs and not stopping until he reached her bum. He splayed out his hand, nibbling on her bottom lip.

She gave a happy sigh when they pulled apart, draping her arm across his chest. "I guess I got my Christmas gift early!" she said with a giggle.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but let out a chuckle, before pulling her closer up against him. "We both did."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ... hope you enjoyed that! Be sure to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
